cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chestnut Accords
|date = December 27, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43558 |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |statuscolor = Green |members = Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Global Order of Darkness Random Insanity Alliance The Templar Knights |membertitle = Signatories |members2 = |membertitle2 = |formermembers = |formermembertitle = |formermembers2 = The Brain Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Monos Archein The Order of Halsa United Sovereign Nations |formermembertitle2 = Former Signatories }} The Chestnut Accords We the sovereign alliances of Maroon come together to sign this Mutual Defense Pact. Through this agreement we strive to form a more unified sphere dedicated to prosperity, security and friendship. Section I: Defense A direct attack on one signatory is considered an attack on all signatories. In the event that fulfillment of the defensive obligations outlined in this treaty are rendered impossible by outside treaty obligations, the defensive clause is to be considered suspended until such time as the conflict has been resolved. In the event that one signatory comes under attack through providing military support to another ally engaged in an aggressive war, said signatory is not considered to be in a defensive war, and the response of the other signatories are not dictated by this section. In the unfortunate event this treaty activates signatories have no more than seventy-two hours to come to the defense of their allies. Section II: Support Signatories of this treaty agree to share accurate information relevant to the security of the other signatories. Assistance to signatories in some form, whether it be aid, information, and or diplomatic resources should always be provided upon request. Section III: Cooperation We agree to maintain strong ties through active communication. All signatories will delegate one member of their alliance to act as their representative. That representative will be responsible for voting on their alliances’ behalf. We further agree that any changes to this treaty may be made with majority agreement. Once a vote is called alliances have seventy-two hours in which to vote, failure to do so will be considered a vote to abstain. Section IV: Additions Any Maroon alliance may petition to be considered for signatory status within this treaty. Petitioning alliances will be required to first go through an interview process. Additional signatories may be added to this treaty through the unanimous consent of the delegates. Section V: Cancellation In the event a signatory wishes to part ways they are required to give seventy-two hours notice during which time it is advisable that attempts to resolve any differences be exhausted. Should the actions of a signatory violate the spirit of Maroon unity a vote may be called to remove the offending party from this treaty. In order to remove an alliance from this pact a majority vote of the signatories, the accused not included, must be in agreement. Signatories Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *Chuck Normis ~ Triumvir/Founder *Matthew Bear - Triumvir *constapatedape - Triumvir *Andy50 - Chancellor Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *The Black Watch - Head of State *Spacing Out Man- Minister of Foreign Affairs *Goose- Minister of the Interior *Grand Emperor Brian- Minister of Defense Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis - Dark Lord *Big Z - Lord of Diplomacy Monos Archein *Archein- KaitlinK "In Honor of Bud" *Regent- In Spades "Liquor and Whores" *Chancellor- MamaDuck *Minister of Foreign Affairs- Bronzestar :Monos Archein merged into Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations on December 08, 2010 Random Insanity Alliance *Delta1212 - Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *DrunkWino - Triumvir and wielder of the Triforce of Drunk *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *iKrolm - Head of Economics *Dester55- Overlooked member of the RIA and Head of Assimilation Recruitment *King Srqt - HoIA and Anti-cupcake of the RIA *Moth - The colors, Duke, the colors! *Apophis775 - Master of Destruction, Bringing of the End The Brain *Central Nervous System **mr3looc, **Shane-o, **Theragu. *Brain Trust **SamFisher202 (MoD), **Communists (MoI), **JtiksPies as (MoE), **Greg136 as (MoR). :''The Brain withdrew from the Chestnut Accords on March 10, 2011. The Order of Halsa *High Magistrate - Cressers69 *Triumvir of War - DLPKhorne *Triumvir of External Affairs - White Majik *Triumvir of the Interior - Lenard :''The Order of Halsa merged with The Corporation on March 23, 2010 The Templar Knights *Regent of Omerta - Grand Master *Patriot89 - Advisor *Empress Isabella - Marshal of Internal Affairs *Redneck - Marshal of Defense *AmunRa - Marshal of Foreign Affairs *Dongiovanni - Elder Council *Wiccan High Priest - Elder Council *Manussa - Elder Council *Cyphon - Elder Council *Commander Thrawn - Elder Council *Spaceruler15 - Elder Council *Alexander D. Great - Elder Council United Sovereign Nations *Cora McStrap, Admin Council *Desertfox, Admin Council, *RedvsBlue999, Admin Council, known to his fans as Sig *General Argent Doom, Security General *Destro, Minster of Economics *Beale947, Minister of Recruitment *Fronz, Minister of the Interior *Jar Jar Binks, Minster of Foreign Affairs *Rodrod, Chancellor of the Senate *Morden, Senator Supreme *T.E. Lawrence, Senator Prime :''The Untied Sovereign Nations withdrew from the Chestnut Accords on June 8, 2009. External links *Announcement *Addition of CRAP *Addition of the Brain Category:Chestnut Accords Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups Category:Maroonity Category:Active treaties Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance